Break Down
by Lazarus76
Summary: A young woman in need of a car service knocks on the door of a handsome stranger...one thing leads to another. A/A.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

She shivered as she banged on the door. The building, she noticed, looked old, and slightly deserted. She pulled her coat around her, letting the thick material swamp her petite frame. As she waited, she noticed to her chagrin that there were no visible lights in the property.

She swallowed. Rain was starting to fall. Raising her fist, she knocked on the door again.

No answer.

She turned away. _Great_, she thought. _My car has broken down, my cell phone's dead, and the only house for miles isn't answering._

Feeling defeated, she turned away, prepared to trudge back to the car. She had no choice, she felt, but to try and hitch a lift with someone, someone who could take her to a garage or a roadside diner where she could make a call-

"Hello?"

She turned back. The door of the house had opened, and standing in the doorway was a young man. She swallowed, and began to walk forward.

"Hi," she said, uncertainly. "Can I use your phone, please?"

He blinked. "Oh. Of course. Break down?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. He smiled. "Let me guess. No cell signal?"

"No battery," she confirmed, feeling slightly stupid. A woman driving alone without a charged cellphone...he would think she was an idiot.

"Please come in," he said, hastily. "Its cold out here, and wet."

She nodded, and followed him.

As he began to walk down the corridor, she realised that he was young, if a few years older than her, and startlingly attractive. His shirt clung to a lean torso, and his face was dominated by large, dark brown eyes, that shone with warmth and intelligence.

Ariadne swallowed. "The phone?"

He smiled. "In here." He gestured towards a lounge area, that was comfortably furnished. A white cordless phone sat in a cradle on a table. "Help yourself. The number to dial is 0345-768809."

Ariadne nodded. "Thank you." She picked the phone up, and began to press the buttons. After what seemed an interminable length of time, the connection finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh, Hi, I need some help. My car has broken down." She waited patiently, and suddenly, her eyebrows went up. "Tomorrow?!"

Her male companion looked at her. "Allow me?" she handed him the phone, and he pressed a few buttons. "Yes? Oh, ok. No, its no problem. Thank you."

Ariadne bit her lip as he replaced the phone in the cradle. "Well, I'm afraid its true. They can't do anything until tomorrow."

"But I-" she blushed. She couldn't be in someone else's house. He smiled at her. "Really, its no problem. I have several bedrooms."

"Well, I-"

"Sorry, I never introduced myself," he said, quickly. "Its Arthur."

"Oh, Ariadne."

They shook hands, her noticing his palm was warm, and fingers were long.

"Anyway, you're staying," Arthur said, smiling. "Dinner?"

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me**

Ariadne blinked. "I, uh, well-"

"It is after 7pm," Arthur pointed out. "And I doubt you've eaten. There's really nothing else around here!"

She swallowed. She'd knocked on a stranger's door, and now it seemed she was staying. The thought that she was behaving recklessly, and potentially dangerously, was beginning to come to the front of her mind. "Well, maybe-" she stopped. His eyes narrowed, and his face seemed to drop.

"You're perfectly safe here," he said as though he could read her thoughts. "Trust me."

Ariadne stiffened. He spoke as though she could trust him...but he was still a complete stranger. She eyed him, warily.

"Listen, I'm going into the kitchen," he responded, finally. "Please feel free to leave if you wish." He began to walk away, heading down a corridor.

She watched him go. He seemed sincere, and also, kind. He was here, on his own...

_And why is that? _

She decided to walk after him. "Listen!" He turned, and she saw his eyebrows raise. "Listen, if its ok...I'll stay for dinner."

He smiled. "Well, technically you'll be staying the night, but its ok. I have a couple of spare bedrooms upstairs. Its not a problem."

She nodded. So he wouldn't try and take advantage. Part of her was pleased that he was a gentleman, the other felt slightly deflated. She mentally jabbed herself, and realised he was looking at her, curiously.

"Are you allright?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, smiling. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Well, the kitchen is this way," he said, nodding. She began to follow him.

As they entered, she realised it was impressive. A large room, with an old-fashioned iron range, a butcher's block, and plenty of space. He began to move around it, quickly and easily, opening cupboard doors and drawers. He looked up, and smiled.

"Do sit down."

She perched herself on a stool, and watched as he pulled a couple of slabs of steak out of the refridgerator, carefully balancing them on top of the butcher's block. As he pulled out salad vegetables, she cleared her throat.

"So...how long have you lived here?"

He looked up. "A couple of months."

She swallowed. "A couple?"

"Yes. Only a couple."

"What made you buy this place?"

He grinned. "Technically, it doesn't belong to me. Currently, I'm renting it." He began to move his hands through drawers, looking for cutlery. He pulled out a sharp knife, and began to carefully trim the steak.

"Oh." She stopped. At a loss for words, she decided to avoid asking similar questions, focusing instead on the movement of his hands.

"So why are you out here?" he asked, suddenly, breaking into her thoughts.

She looked up. "What?"

"Why are you out here?" He raised his eyebrows. "This is a pretty isolated part of the county. And you're out driving, alone."

She swallowed. Her reason for travelling this far out, she decided, had to be kept secret. "Oh, I just like to drive."

"Really?" his voice didn't sound entirely convinced. She looked back down at the butcher's block, listening to the sharp clicking sounds of the knife. "Just drive?"

"Its a chance to get away from the city." She swallowed, and began to get up. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm fine." He looked at her. "Really."

Ariadne swallowed. He was self-contained, she decided, and also controlled. As if noting her slight discomfort, he looked at her. "There's wine in the fridge."

"Do you always offer wine to strange women?" she blurted out. His eyebrows shot up, and she blushed crimson. "I'm so sorry. That was really rude."

He looked at her, and smiled.

"Only to those I don't want to see leave."

Ariadne blinked. A slight chill was beginning to run up her spine. Turning, she started to leave the kitchen.

* * *

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed, as she began to head down the hallway. "What's wrong?"

She hurried on. "I need to go."

"What? You have no way of getting anywhere!"

She stopped, abruptly. He was right. She was alone - with a man who seemed desperate to make her stay. She turned, and looked at him.

"No, I don't," she said, evenly. "But what do you mean, those women you don't want to see leave?"

Arthur blushed, looking embarrassed. "I, uh...well, I..."

Ariadne blinked. She understood. As she looked at him, her lips twisted slightly. "I see."

He shook his head. "I...sorry. That was a little...predatory." He was blushing again. "I'm not normally this forward, but when a-"

Ariadne decided to stop him before more cliches started to fall from his mouth. "Its fine. Really."

"OK." He nodded. "Still. Dinner?"

She swallowed, and as he began to walk back to the kitchen, followed him. He quickly took his place at the butcher's block again, and continued preparing their meal. She settled at a chair, and watched him.

"I see you like to cook."

He nodded. "I enjoy it."

"So..." she paused. "You don't do it professionally?"

He looked at her, and smiled. "Oh, no."

"So..." she realised she was beginning to sound repetitive, and dull. "So what do you do professionally?"

He looked at her. "I'm a researcher. I'm currently on a sabbatical from the University, so just spending time out here. Enjoying the rural life."

"Oh." She remembered him mentioning that this was not his house. "So, who's house is it?"

"It belongs to a friend of mine. He and his wife are in Europe."

Ariadne nodded. He looked at her. "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm an architect."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"The city."

He pulled out a pan and rested it on the hob, turning the heat on underneath it. "Won't be long."

* * *

Half an hour later, they were seated at the dining table. She smiled as he placed a plate of steak and salad in front of her. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Arthur sat down, and for a couple of minutes, they are in silence.

However, she noticed something. He was devouring his food. The steak was not so much chewed and swallowed, but consumed almost in chunks. She blinked. It seemed very out of character for this quiet, and seemingly polite young man, to almost become a beast at the dinner table.

She decided to focus on her own food, and not make comment. After a few more minutes, she realised he had cleared his plate. Her's was still half full.

"Sorry," Arthur said, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I was just hungry."

Ariadne nodded. "Its fine."

"Well, it was impolite." He looked embarrassed. "Its just..." he swallowed. "Water?"

"Please."

She bit her lip as he left the room. There was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. He seemed polite, and gentle...but the way he behaved at the meal - not speaking, simply swallowing his food as tough ravenous with hunger- indicated there was something wrong.

She paused. She didn't want to be impolite, but nor did she want to stay.

* * *

Arthur blinked. She knew something was wrong. He'd seen it in her eyes. He swallowed, and reached for the faucet to fill the water jug.

Suddenly, his hand twitched. "Oh, God," he muttered.

Hastily turning the tap off, he turned and fled the room.

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: **Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur hurried upstairs, and shut the door. Sitting on the bed, he tried to compose himself.

The shaking in his hand was starting to subdue. Breathing heavily, he sighed with relief. Knowing he had to go downstairs and face Ariadne, he stood up, moving towards the small ensuite bathroom of the master bedroom. He splashed his face with water, hoping that it would subside.

"Get a grip," he muttered.

* * *

Ariadne paused, her hand on the front door. She was feeling distinctly uncomfortable, and did not want to stay in the house any longer. Arthur, she decided, was too socially awkward, to odd, to really want to be in the company of. She began to carefully open the door.

"You're leaving?"

His voice shocked her. She turned, and saw him standing on the stairwell, looking confused, and perturbed.

"Well, I-" she paused, realising that she had no easy answer. She was planning on bolting from this man who had kindly offered her a room for the night. "I thought you were ill, so-"

"No, just needed the bathroom." Arthur shook his head, and smiled. "Please. I'll make some coffee, ok?"

She nodded, wondering what sort of charming manipulator he really was. Every time she tried to think of a reason to leave, he pushed it away. She swallowed, and nodding, headed into the lounge, as he walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Arthur focused on the boiling kettle, lifted it, and then poured it onto the coffee granules. He swallowed - he did not really want to serve instant, but an espresso machine was not available here.

He put the two mugs on a tray, and carried them into the lounge. Ariadne was perched on the couch. He picked up one of the mugs, and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thank you." She took it, and without taking a sip, placed it on the table. He settled himself down, opposite.

A silence fell. Arthur looked into his own mug. Then suddenly, he spoke. "Why did you want to leave?"

She blinked. "I...thought that you were ill. You just disappeared."

Arthur shook his head. "No. Just needed the bathroom."

Ariadne bit her lip. The man was a brick wall. Too awkward, too confusing. She picked up the mug, hoping that staying with him for another half hour might entice him to let her leave.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. Arthur blinked, and got up. "Let me get that." He smiled at her, again. "You stay here, ok?"

Ariadne shook her head. The coffee was cooling, but still too hot to drink. She took another sip, and grimaced. Placing it on the table, she listened.

Silence.

Blinking with surprise, she got up, intending to head to the door. Suddenly, she did hear something.

"Ogilvie! You know its time!"

Ariadne felt her heart freeze slightly. Something was going on - something dangerous. She decided to take a risk, and pushed open the lounge door.

Her mouth fell open. Arthur, a gun in his hand, was pointing it at the face of a lanky, slightly scrawny looking man, with a shock of unkempt dark hair. Arthur's face was set in a grim line.

"You shouldn't have come." His hand was against the other man's throat, pushing him against the wall. "You really shouldn't have done."

"I...needed to find you," the other man gasped out. "Time for your shots...or have you forgotten?"

Arthur's lips tightened. Lowering the gun, he fired it directly into the man's foot. Screaming, he collapsed to the ground.

Open-mouthed, Ariadne watched in shock. Arthur turned, and seemed to remember she was there. "Come on," he said, curtly. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her out the door, heading to the car.

All reviews appreciated, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Car keys," Arthur said, tersely. Ariadne looked at him, not trusting her voice.

"Didn't you hear me?" Arthur said, raising his voice. "I need your car keys, NOW!"

She blinked, finally afraid if this man. Without a word, she pulled them out of her jacket pocket, dropping them into his open hand. "Thank you," he said, his voice slightly softer. "Come on, we need to go."

They hurried to her car, and he unlocked the driver's side, hastily ushering her into the passenger's side. Sliding the key into the ignition, he turned it, and the small car roared into life. Without bothering to check if she was allright, he proceeded to pull out into the road, pressing down on the accelerator.

Ariadne was silent, knotting her hands together in her lap. Arthur was leaning over the steering wheel, his knuckles gripping it so tightly they were verging on turning white. She swallowed, not daring to make comment or distract him.

He broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I had to pull you out of there."

"But-" she paused, then found her voice. "You invited me in-"

"I didn't like the idea of you being out there, alone, with them." He kept his eyes on the road. "Believe it or not, I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from who? You?!"

He smirked. "Trust me, at the moment, I'm the only person who can take care of you."

"But who are these-" she paused. Another car was pulling up behind them, driving quickly. Arthur gritted his teeth. "Just hold on."

He pressed his foot down, Ariadne holding her breath as the smaller vehicle began to zoom faster down the road. With a deft turn, Arthur began to weave in out of the other cars. She turned her head.

"What are you doing?!"

"Saving us both!"

He continued to drive. He looked at her, his lips tightening. "Get down," he nearly hissed. She slumped in the seat, aware that a powerful roar was coming up behind them.

"Arthur, I-"

"Not now!" his voice was sharp, and looking at her, his expression softened. "Sorry." He continued, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "Its just...people are-"

"People are after you." She looked at him, angrily. "That's why you were at that house, you were hiding! But what are they after you for?!"

Arthur gave her a half smile. "I can't tell you right now. We have to get rid of our company. Hold on!"

Before she could protest, he'd swerved into the face of oncoming traffic, and then proceeded to drive forwards - passing the other vehicle. Ariadne noticed with shock that the driver was staring, open mouthed.

Arthur proceeded to a couple of minutes, before turning off down a side road. He carefully checked the mirror, and then continued.

"Look, where are we...what..."

"We need to find somewhere to stay," he replied, practically. "After that, we can talk."

Ariadne fell silent as Arthur drove, noting how he was constantly checking in the rear view mirror. As they approached lights, she began to relax. "Looks like a town."

Arthur nodded. "It is. And a town...should have some kind of motel." He began to carefully slow the car, prepared to comb the streets. "Keep a look out."

Ariadne did so, carefully watching. "I think there's one up ahead."

Arthur pulled into the parking lot of the Gold Tree Inn, and switched off the lights. "Come on."

As they exited the car, Ariadne's thoughts were in turmoil. They proceeded to continue into the reception. A young woman looked up and smiled. "Hi. Double room?"

"Yes," Arthur replied quickly. "Name's Quilty."

She nodded. "OK. Your room is the top floor. Soap and towels are in the room. If you need anything else, just call down."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you." He accepted the key - a large brass affair on a leather tab - and headed for the stairs. Ariadne followed him. As he unlocked the door, he sank onto the bed.

She studied him closely. Suddenly, he looked exhausted. She sat next to him. "Arthur, you need to tell me-"

She stopped. He'd passed out, his body collapsing onto the bed.

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **Inception does not belong to me.  
**

"Arthur!" Ariadne blinked, shocked. His body, seemingly so strong before, had wilted, turning as limp as a rag doll. He'd literally slid down onto the bed, his eyes closed.

Breathing ragged, Ariadne leaned over and felt for his pulse. She nearly gasped with relief when she felt the pulsing movement beneath her fingers, but also realised it had slowed slightly, as though he were hibernating. She took a deep breath, and began to move practically.

With Arthur lying down, stripping him of his shirt and pants proved more difficult then expected, but after freeing his body of the items, she carefully laid them on a chair. Trying hard not to look too closely at the near naked man, she began to pull back the covers, shifting his body underneath them. As she covered him up, she headed into the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, she let cold water gush into one of the complimentary glasses, and placed it at the bedside. Taking a look at him, she then proceeded to remove her shoes, and climb into the bed herself, realising his core temperature had dropped.

She leaned against him, placing her hands against his cooling skin. His eyes were still closed, and she could hear his rhythmic breathing. Leaning in more closely, she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

* * *

"You were supposed to find him, bring him back."

"He got me - I-"

"Well, congratulations. You succeeded in confirming something."

"What's that?"

"Your incompetence. Take him away."

"No, wait ,you-"

"You let the perfect weapon escape. By rights he should have killed you. But don't worry. I'll do that myself."

* * *

Arthur sighed, and shifted. Ariadne stirred, and checked the clock. Nearly 2am. Swallowing, she decided to get out of bed, use the bathroom. Looking down at the sleeping man, she began to wonder if she could risk removing some more of her clothing. The combination of the covers and his body heat was making her feel hot, and uncomfortable.

Carefully, not wanting to disturb him, she began to slide out of bed. Quietly, she padded her way into the en suite, trying to keep the noise to a minimum. As she removed her shirt, she decided to leave it on. Adjusting her bra, she attended to her body's needs, and then proceeded back into the bedroom.

Arthur was still lying down, fast asleep. Swallowing, she went for his trousers. There had to be, she mused, a clue about who he was in his wallet. Trying to suppress her feelings of guilt, she began to reach into the pockets.

She pulled out a cellphone, which, she noticed, had a dead battery. Carefully placing it on the table, she reached into another pocket, pulling out the wallet.

She carefully placed the trousers on the back of the chair, and walked into the bathroom, holding the wallet. Arthur, she noticed, was still fast asleep. Locking the bathroom door, she began to open the wallet.

With slightly trembling fingers, she pulled out a drivers' licence, a credit card, and a photo. Frowning slightly in the dim light, she studied the licence. It stated Arthur's name, date of birth, and warned the expiry date was in 2014; the credit card was a standard issue bank card; but the photograph did catch her interest.

Arthur was pictured in the photo, with three other men. A blonde man, smiling for the camera; a larger, dark haired man; and a noticeably thin individual, whose ice blue eyes seemed to bore into the camera. Arthur's expression was relaxed. She blinked, holding it up.

Suddenly, she heard a coughing sound. Blinking in shock, she slapped the photo, and wallet, down on the side next to the sink. Without thinking, she hurried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Are you allright" She asked.

Arthur was partially sitting up, his body racked by a coughing fit. She hurried to his side. "Oh, God, are you allright?"

He swallowed, and she grabbed the glass of water. "Here."

He nodded, taking a few swallows. Carefully, she re-adjusted his pillows. He then sat up, and without a word, hurried into the bathroom.

She watched him go, suddenly, her heart was sinking. From the bathroom came the undeniable sounds of someone retching. She bit her lip, unable to move, when suddenly, she heard the sound of the faucet running.

After what seemed an eternity, the door was open. Arthur, his chin still dripping slightly with water, was in the doorway. His facial expression was unreadable, but in his hand he was clutching the wallet, and photograph.

"Ariadne." His voice was delivered in gasps. "Care to...explain?"

Shocked, she could only stare at him.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **Inception does not belong to me.  
**

Ariadne looked at Arthur. "I, uh-"

"I said, would you care to explain?"

She swallowed. "I wanted to try and - find out who you really were." She blushed slightly. His eyes were blazing with anger. A needle of fear was beginning to penetrate her conciousness, and she felt a need to get away from him.

"So you go through my pockets?" His voice was sarcastic. "Thank you. Nice to know I'm in such-" he paused - "good hands."

Ariadne looked at him, her fear becoming eclipsed by anger. "Well, when you invited me in...I had no idea who you were. And you wouldn't tell me!"

His face sagged, and suddenly, the anger was replaced again by exhaustion. He began to move slowly, wincing slightly, back into the main bedroom. She watched as he sat down again on the edge of the bed.

"Arthur...are you-"

"My pills." He looked at her. "They're in my shirt pocket. In a packet. Can you get them for me, please?"

She nodded, suddenly noting the slightly agonised expression on his face. Hurrying over to the chair, she rifled through his discarded clothes. As her fingers found the slim packet, she pulled it out, and hurried over to the pale young man. He grabbed it, broke the foil seal, and took two without water. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Arthur, why do you need to take those pills?" She swallowed, and sat down next to him. "Are you...sick?"

He looked at her. "Well, not exactly. I'm-" he paused. "I've been-"

"What?" anxiety was starting to grow now. "You've been what?"

"Modified." He admitted.

* * *

"So how long do you reckon he'll last on what he has?"

Clad in light grey sweater, Yusuf nervously pushed his glasses up, surveying the pale, thin man in front of him. The expression on the man's face was cold, and Yusuf had a feeling that anything he said would be considered unsatisfactory.

"I think he has a month," Yusuf said, finally. "Before the virus spreads. And then-"

"And then what?"

"His immune system will shut down. He could die if he contracts a cold." Yusuf rubbed his forehead. "When I began medicating him - increasing the doses each time increased his body's dependence upon it. His system thinks its invincible, only its been deceived."

Robert Fischer swallowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means...he could die before you get him back." Yusuf looked at him, steadily. "

"Really?" Fischer raised an eyebrow. "Well, for his sake, let's hope he does."

* * *

"Modified?"

Arthur sighed.

"I...well, I and a couple of others - we work for someone." He looked at her. "I can't really name them."

She nodded. "OK."

"And the person I work for...wanted to make us stronger, faster." He swallowed. "So, he gave us some...chemicals."

"What did they do?" she whispered.

Arthur looked at her. "Altered my body chemistry." He shook his head. "But...I can't live without regulating it, and for that I need the medication. And I have hardly any left."

"Arthur-"

He began to get up, slowly. "I won't go back to him," he said, firmly."but, I'm going to die, if I run out of pills. So I only have one choice."

"Which is?"

He looked at her.

"Enjoy the time I have left."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Time left?" Ariadne commented, feeling slightly shaken. "What do you mean, time left?"

Arthur looked at her, and smiled, almost sadly. "I'm..." he spoke softly. "I was working for a corporation. It was decided that in order to make me perform better, they'd try certain...experiments."

"Arthur!" Ariadne jumped to her feet, astonished. "Arthur, how could people...do that?!"

"When they have money, they think they can do anything," he responded. "So they did." He looked at her. "I don't have much time, so I want to enjoy it. And I want to enjoy it with you."

She shook her head. "I can't..." she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "This is just a shock."

Arthur sat back down. "I can appreciate that." He reached for her hand, and was encouraged when she didn't pull away from him.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

He swallowed. "Well, I could tell you, but-"

"Please." She reached for his hand. "Tell me everything."

* * *

"Not good enough." Fischer shook his head. "I need to find him."

The young man seated at the desk looked at him, nervously. "Sir, we're doing everything we can, but-"

"Listen," Fischer said, almost hoarsely. "He's my product! Property! I cannot have him not returning! What happened to the tracking device?"

"We can't trace it," a young woman admitted. Six individuals were sitting at desks, in a noticeably sterile office environment.

"Can't trace it?" Fischer blinked. "Meaning?"

"Meaning he can't be traced." She swallowed, trying to avoid Fischer's penetrating glare. "Its possible he may have tried to remove it."

"How could he?" the young CEO was furious. "It was in his neck. Right next to the beginning of his spinal cord. To remove it means he could have potentially crippled himself." He swallowed. "It means that it isn't working."

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

* * *

Arthur blinked. He'd returned to his apartment, after several days away. As he opened the door, he noticed that the lock seemed slightly damaged. Frowning, he stepped in.

"Bag him!" a voice shouted. Before the young man could protest, his world was cut off, into darkness. As he tried to struggle, handcuffs were clamped round his wrists, as his arms were pulled roughly behind his back. The neat, sharp point of a hypodermic needle sent him plunging into unconsciousness.

When he awoke, he was lying on a cold, hard slab. He blinked, trying to focus. His neat suit had been removed, and he was clad only in a white hospital shift. Swallowing, he tried to extend his arm - then realised he'd been strapped to the table at both his wrists and ankles.

"I wouldn't try and move," a voice intoned, and looking up, he realised that Robert was looking down at him.

"You disappointed me, Arthur," he said, shaking his head. "I thought that job would be done professionally. Instead...you let me down."

Arthur tried to move against the restraints.

"Your reactions aren't quick enough. Not what I want from one of my team. Even in dreams, you're too slow."

"Have you ever fought in zero gravity?" Arthur choked out. Robert smirked. "Never had the pleasure. But don't worry...we can build you to correct this."

"Build me?" Arthur's eyes widened.

"I can't do this to Eames, or Cobb. But I can do this to you. Because you're the best of all of them, and therefore, its justifiable." He nodded, and two men, clad in surgical scrubs, their faces hidden by surgical masks, walked over.

"Trust me, Arthur. It'll make you stronger, better." Robert smiled. "And don't worry. Soon, you'll get used to it. And it will be fine."

Arthur felt himself being pushed away. As a needle was plunged into his arm, he felt his worries shift, and dissolve into nothing.

* * *

****Ariadne looked at him, stunned. "You were...an experiment?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Although, I couldn't tell you exactly what it was they did." He shuddered. "All I do know, is I'm dependent upon pills for the rest of my life." He looked at her. "And its not very long."

She tightened her fingers around his hand. "Then we'll leave." Her tone was decisive.

"We will. But I still need to get something from Fischer." His tone, and expression, had darkened.

"What?" she asked, uneasily.

"The truth."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur blinked. The ceiling he was looking at was white, sterile, blank. He swallowed, and realised his mouth was dry.

"Morning."

His eyes widened. A young man, bearded, was peering nervously at him. His rigid stance indicated he was uncomfortable with the situation. Carefully, he leaned over and gently pressed Arthur's arm.

"Bicep is rigid..." he spoke solemnly. "Not sure if its the result of-"

"Are you talking to me?"

As Arthur spoke, the other man withdraw his arm, hastily. "Well, yes, Arthur, I am." He cleared his throat. "You see, I am just following with a check up concerning-"

"Check up of what?" Arthur's voice had roughened slightly with the uncertainty of his situation.

"Just to see how your general health is progressing." The man moved over to an IV pole, and adjusted it slightly.

"How long have I been here?"

The man didn't answer. Arthur raised his voice. "How long have I-"

"Hey!" he turned, looking somewhat annoyed. "Don't shout, please. You're not ready."

Arthur blinked, astonished. "I'm not...?"

The man looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, have to go. I'll make sure one of the nurses brings you water." Before Arthur could open his mouth to protest, or argue, his companion had disappeared.

He closed his eyes again.

"...How could it have gone wrong?" Robert Fischer, his face contorted with anger, was pacing by his desk. He turned to Cobb and Arthur, both standing silently next to the large piece of furniture. "You planned it! You assured me it was completely watertight!"

"Robert, we're dealing with extraction," Cobb reminded him. "Sometimes, things just go wrong."

Fischer arched an eyebrow. "Well, maybe you would care to explain how, in this case, it went _so badly wrong_." He began to slide himself back behind the desk. "How could you kill the mark?"

Cobb paled, and Arthur stepped forward. "We didn't kill him."

"You as good as did." Fischer's voice was coloured with contempt. "You invaded his mind...and ended up losing him in limbo. I know what that's like, remember?" His eyes flashed as he looked at the two men. "Stuck there on the balcony, with your crazy wife..."

Cobb flushed, and Arthur stepped forward. "Stop it."

"You're fired." Fischer said, simply. "Both of you. And I'd love to know what you're going to do for money...neither of you are trained in things that are exactly legal, are they?"

Cobb blinked. "Robert, please-"

"Stop. You can both leave now." Fischer turned his back to them, his finger hovering above the security button. Arthur and Cobb turned to leave.

...Arthur sat in his apartment, listening to the silence. His eyes were fixed on the glass of wine in his hand, but he didn't lift it to take a sip.

He leaned back, feeling puzzled, and concerned. Fischer had let them both go - seemingly unconcerned about the information they knew, and what they had been engaging in. Clearly, he was not afraid to take risks.

He got up, stretching, and began to walk across the room. His lean physique was coiled, clearly with stress. He took a deep breath, and reached for the wine glass.

Suddenly, a breaking, shattering sound distracted him. To his shock, a couple of men entered the room, brandishing a hood. Before he could move, a blow landed across the back of his head. Stunned, Arthur felt himself sink into darkness.

...Arthur opened his eyes. The IV pole was still attached, he was still strapped down. He tried to move his leg, cautiously, but realised, to his shock, it felt almost too heavy.

_What's happened to me? _

* * *

"Arthur?"

He turned, blinking. Ariadne was laying her hand on his arm, looking at him concernedly. "Are you going to be allright?"

He paused, swallowing. "Yes," he said, almost tightly. "I will be."

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur?"

He turned, and smiled at Ariadne. "Yes?"

"Are you allright?"

"Yes." He leaned back against the pillows, and let her curl up next to him. They'd slept side by side, curled into each other. He checked his watch - it was nearly 5am. He began to move.

"We should think about moving on," he said, quietly. "We can't stay here - he will find us. I need to find him."

"But, what if he -" Ariadne sat up, rubbing her forehead, and noticed the determined look in Arthur's eyes. "All right," she said, quietly. "We'll leave."

Nodding, Arthur began to collect together their things. She began to move around the room, checking she had not left anything behind. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Arthur frowned. "Wait there." He went to the door. "Yes?"

"Maid service. Fresh towels."

Arthur cautiously opened the door. Suddenly, the door as thrown open, and a man and woman entered. The woman immediately went for Ariadne, pushing her backwards over the vanity unit. The man approached Arthur.

"Thought you could get away from us?" he snarled, pointing a gun at Arthur's forehead. "Never! We let you wait it out for a while, but we wanted to see what you would do!"

"See what I would do?" Arthur said, his voice shocked. "I'm-" his eyes widened. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, we will. You can both come with us." The man nodded. "Now, move!"

Arthur did not hesitate. Turning, he punched the man in the jaw, knocking him off balance. Then he grabbed his wrist, and twisted it, to release the gun. To his shock, he heard the bone splinter.

"What the-" Arthur gasped. The woman looked up from trying to hold down Ariadne, and her eyes widened. Ariadne lashed out, delivering a sharp kick to her assailant's femur. Groaning, the woman looked up, from where she was sprawled on the floor.

"Get out," Arthur hissed, pointing the gun at their attackers. "Or I will kill you both."

"What do we tell Fischer?" the man choked out, holding his injured forearm.

"Tell him he can't have me," Arthur said shortly.

"Oh, he will!" The man snarled. "He will, and he'll-"

Arthur fired the trigger. Ariadne, shocked, watched as the man slumped to the floor. The woman whimpered, and shrank into the corner.

"I'm not going to kill you, but this is a warning. Don't come after us. And tell your boss, I'm never coming back."

Ariadne was frozen, her heart thumping erratically. Arthur looked at her. "Come with me."

Nodding, she let him take her wrist, and they hurried to leave. As they locked the door, they headed towards the elevator.

"Won't they-"

"They'll look for them. They'll find us."

"But Arthur-"

"Come on." His tone was terse. They left the elevator, and hurried past reception, ignoring the desk staff. As they reached the parking lot, he pressed the button on the keyring, locating the car.

Ariadne hurried towards it, and as he started the engine, she turned her head. "Arthur, the hotel staff-"

Without speaking, he turned the wheel, sharply pulling out of the parking lot. As they began to leave, she saw the staff coming out.

"Hold on," Arthur commanded. As he accelerated, she grabbed the side of the door.

"Arthur-"

"Wait." He continued to drive, weaving in and out of the traffic. "I know who I have to find."

"Who?"

"Did you see what I did with my hand? I broke his wrist!" he took his eyes away from the road, an agonised expression on his face. "How could I do that?"

"So, what you're saying is-"

"The memories I have - I've been -_modified!"_

Ariadne looked at him, shocked. "So-"

"I need to find the surgeon." Arthur shook his head. "Find out what happened."

"And what about Fischer?"

"He's next."

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur," Ariadne said, almost timidly. "Please slow down."

Arthur's eyes were intent on the road; his knuckles turning white from his grip on the wheel. He swerved out of the way of slow traffic, and accelerated.

"Arthur." Ariadne's voice was calm, despite the fact her heart was beginning to pound. "Please, slow down."

A roadside diner was looming in the distance. Without speaking, Arthur swerved into the parking lot, slamming on the brakes. She breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Well?" he turned to her, and shivering slightly, she realised there was an angry, almost hostile edge to his voice. "What is it?"

"You were driving too fast," she pointed out, suddenly feeling a rush of fear. His eyes were narrowed, and he almost looked like an animal, ready to strike. "If you had-"

"What?" he turned to her, gripping the wheel, and suddenly looked haunted. "I might have killed you? No, Ariadne, I would have pushed you out of the car."

She sucked in her breath. "Arthur..."

"I just..."he swallowed, and his head sank. "I just feel..."

She blinked, and her mouth began to drop slightly. "I think," she said, trying to sound calm, "you might have been pumped full of a few things."

"What?"

"You think you had surgery..." her voice trailed off. The idea she was contemplating was so monstrous it frightened her. "What if they were giving you something else...?"

"Such as?"

"Medication," Ariadne answered. "Pills. Pills to alter your mood, or-"

She stopped. Arthur's hand had worked its way into hers, wrapping his fingers around her tightly. "That means-" he bit his lip. "I'm a medical freak."

"No!" she was shocked at his comment. "No, Arthur, I didn't mean it like that, but-"

"But what if its true?" he looked at her, shaking his head. "All I know is, I woke up, after surgery. I can now break people's bones. Something isn't right. And my moods-" he swallowed, looking at her directly. "I can't help but wonder if you're right. They did give me something."

"But why?"

"To make me controllable. To make me do what they wanted." His tone was bitter. "But drugs...if I can't get them, does that mean I'm going to feel like a junkie? Going cold turkey?"

She shuddered. "Well-"

He leaned back in his seat. "Shall we eat?" The question surprised her, but he smiled sadly. "Can't help it," he said, softly. "I'm hungry."

She nodded, slightly reassured by his calmer attitude and approach. He unlocked the car door, and got out, she followed. As they walked across the parking lot, Ariadne stole a look at him. He seemed calm, but she could see the flashes of anger, rippling under the surface.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Look, if you don't want me to come any further with you-" the words broke free from her lips, and she looked at him. "You can just leave me here - I'll hitch a ride back to the city."

He shook his head. "If you really want to go back, I'll take you. But I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"But-" she looked at him, shaking her head. "What's going to happen-"

He took a step back. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Of what? I can protect us, I can-"

She took another step back. The intensity of his look was unnerving.

"Arthur." Her voice was so soft it was a murmur. "Its you I'm afraid of."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"You're afraid of me?" He stared at her, disbelieving. She nodded, tears starting to come into her eyes. "Yes."

"Ariadne, you don't need to be afraid. I'm not-" he paused, determined to make her understand. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But Arthur, you're so-" she looked around her, suddenly feeling exposed. The Diner, she realised, was half full, and suddenly sshe turned and began to walk towards it. Arthur, swallowing, followed her.

As they entered, they caused a slight stir. A couple of men sitting on the counter stools turned, leering at the petite brunette. She swallowed. Arthur's face had flushed with anger. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he steered her into a booth. Swallowing, she sat down, trying not to look at the young man who sat opposite her.

Arthur picked up a menu, and scanned it. "Do you want anything?"

She blinked. His tone was abrupt, and she shook her head. "Just coffee."

"All right." As a waitress approached, he ordered two black Americanos, and waited until she had gone. Then, he leaned forward. "You shouldn't be afraid of me."

She shook her head. "Its not that simple." She swallowed, and lowered her voice. "I don't know what you want. And I don't think you do, either."

He leaned back in his seat. "That's not true. I want to try and find the man who did this to me. And then find the one who sanctioned it."

"But you don't know if anything was done to you!" her voice was slightly anguished. "All you're going on is what you think was done to you!"

"Look." Arthur's voice was tight. "I can leave you here if you want me to."

She shook her head, slightly stunned. "No, I mean-"

"Listen." Arthur's voice was hoarse. "The only person I have...is you."

Nodding, she reached out, her fingers wrapping around his.

* * *

The young man sat down in the chair, and checked his watch. Sighing, he heard the shrill bleep of his cellphone, and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Well, hello, Doctor." The voice was cold. "And how are you?"

"Mr Fischer?" The man gulped. "I never expected to hear from you again."

"Well, the payoff I gave you meant that you never had to work another day in your life. But I need to talk to you about one of your experiments."

"My experiments?" the young man sat up, sounding shaken. "Mr Fischer, I never considered that man - Arthur - an experiment. He was a human being, and I-"

"And you made him perfect. The ultimate weapon. Until he turned renegade."

"How has he done that?"

"By not obeying orders. Going into hiding. And he's not very far from you."

"Far from me?"

"Doctor. He is coming to kill you." Fischer's voice had an eerie tonality. "He will kill you. I suggest you get out of there."

The doctor paused. "Robert. I-"

"Ethan. Please. Just get out of there. He'll be dead in a month, and I might need your services again."

"I'm never helping you again Robert. I mean it."

"Fine." Robert clicked off.

* * *

Arthur frowned. His cellphone was bleeping. Pulling it out, he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Arthur?"

His eyes widened. "Robert." Ariadne studied him, biting her lip. "What do you want?"

"I know where you can find the person who changed you. Want to go there?"

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne looked at Arthur, whose jaw was tightening. She looked up, startled, as the waitress brought their order. He nodded tensely, causing the woman to place it on the table, and leave.

After a few seconds, Arthur spoke again.

"Yes, I can do that. Details?"

Ariadne fiddled with a spoon. After another couple of minutes, Arthur nodded tensely, then put the cell phone down. An uncomfortable silence descended, and she hardly dared to look at him. Finally, he spoke.

"We have to go."

Swallowing, she looked at his face. A darkness had fallen upon it, and he was clenching and unclenching his fist. Finally she began to get up. "Well, let' go then."

Arthur looked up at her, slightly taken aback. "Ariadne..."

"No, let's go," she insisted. "I'm not sure I really want to hang around here." She bit her lip. She was feeling slightly nervous by the looks being given by some of the men at the counter, and she didn't want to arouse suspicion. Ever since she'd been pulled into this strange nightmare, she felt she had to try and conceal what was going on. Arthur looked at her, and reaching into his pocket, pulled out a ten dollar bill. Dropping it on the table, the two of them left the diner, quietly. Ignoring the stares of the waitress at the fact they'd left their meals untouched.

As they walked across the Parking lot, Ariadne stole quick glance at Arthur. He turned, and reaching his hand out, slid his fingers into hers. She allowed her self to be pulled towards him for a kiss.

Suddenly, they broke apart. Arthur was wincing, and grimacing. Ariadne hurried round him, putting her hands on his sides. "What is it?!"

"I...don't know." A shuddering pain was wracking his body, and suddenly pale, he leaned over, vomiting onto the parched earth. Ariadne swallowed as the bile left the young man's body, and she blinked, suddenly frightened. Taking control, she reached for the keys in his clenched hand, and proceeded to unlock the door. Before he could protest, she'd practically pushed him into the passenger seat. Leaning over, she buckled him in.

Arthur blinked, slightly shocked. "What are you-?"

Ariadne closed the door without bothering to answer him. Opening the driver's seat, she flexed her hands and frowned. The seat was too far back, and carefully, she began to pull it forward into position. Putting the key in the ignition, she began to turn it, causing the engine to purr into life.

She looked at Arthur. "Where are we going?"

Stunned, he looked at her, his face pale. Finally, he spoke.

"To the person who...helped create me."

"Got the details?"

He reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. She blinked, and checked it was on.

"Its on the emails," Arthur croaked, his face becoming paler. "Please. Drive to that address. Its only an hour from here. I told Fischer where we were."

Ariadne, her jaw set, began to back the car out. After a brief pause, she began to drive.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne drove. She forced herself to focus on the road, trying not to let her attention be distracted by Arthur. He was slumped, groaning softly, in the front seat.

"Are you all right?" she asked, almost timidly. His eyes were closed and he gave no indication of having heard her. Trying to keep her focus on the road, she shifted her attention back.

"Pull over."

His voice was soft, but she heard the urgency in it. Swallowing, she swung the car off the main road, onto the side, and near a clump of bushes. As she braked, Arthur threw the door open, leaned over, and vomited.

Ariadne blinked, stunned. His shoulders were heaving, and she placed a hand on his back. She felt the sweat soaked material, and lowered her voice. "There's a convenience store up ahead. Will you be ok?"

Arthur nodded, his body trembling. Pulling the key out of the ignition, she began to hurry up the practically deserted road. Hardly any cars had passed them, and the store and gas station appeared to be an oasis in a civilisation-parched desert. She hurried, and upon arrival, pushed open the glass doors.

Looking round, she saw that no-one else was there, except an elderly man behind the counter, leafing through a newspaper. Swallowing, she walked over to the ATM, and swiftly converted her card into a small stack of dollar bills. Folding them, she began to look around the isles, filling a basked with bottled water, paper towels, and some granola bars. As she approached the counter, she began to lift the items out, carefully.

The man closed the newspaper and began to ring the items through. "$20", he announced, tonelessly. She handed over a crisp bill, and he opened the till.

"Are you alone?"

She jumped. "I - no. My boyfriend is waiting in the car." She swallowed, desperate to take the water back to Arthur, but also not wanting to appear rude, and arouse suspicion. He nodded, and smiled kindly.

"I just wondered. I wouldn't like my daughter out here, driving alone." He began to bag her purchases, and handed them to her. "You take care, now."

Ariadne nodded, but felt relieved. She shouldn't have been so suspicious - he was just a kindly grocery clerk, who thought she reminded him of someone else. She held the bag tightly and hurried back to the car.

As she approached, her heart began to pound uncomfortably.

The passenger door was open, and as she moved closer, she realised that Arthur was not in the front seat. She began to accelerate her movement, covering the ground more quickly. She began to look around.

"Arthur!"

No reply. She felt a wave of fear beginning to rise up. "ARTHUR!"

"Here!" a voice called, weakly.

Turning, she exhaled. He was lying on the ground, his face a shade of wax. She hurried over, and began to helpp him up. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm cramping in my legs. I couldn't sit still-" he paused, and she dropped the bag to the ground. Tearing the paper open, she reached for the bottled water, opening it, and soaking a couple of the paper towels. Without him asking, she began to gently wipe his face. He sighed.

"Here. Take a sip." Before he could protest, she'd put the bottle in his mouth, letting him suck. He swallowed the water, his expression brightening. Nodding, she began to withdraw it, and wiped his mouth.

"You don't have to..." Arthur's voice trailed off, slowly.

"Don't have to what?" Ariadne asked, gently.

"Look after me." Arthur said, almost tonelessly, as she withdrew the bottle. "But I-"

"What?" she asked, feeling slightly offended.

"I don't have anyone else but you," he confessed. He was leaning against the scratched and dented body work of the car, his shoulders slumped. "At all." He smiled weakly. "Cobb and Mal - well, they're out of the country. And I don't know if they'll ever come back."

"Who?" Ariadne demanded as she helped him to his feet, and let him settle himself back into the seat. "Cobb and Mal-"

"Cobb is the dream extractor I was working on when we became involved with Fischer. Mal is his wife. But-" Arthur bit his lip. "I feel as though they abandoned me, disappearing. Allowed me to stay in their house, but they left as soon as they could."

"Maybe they didn't have a choice." Ariadne kept her tone gentle. Settled in next to Arthur, she re-started the car, pulling out onto the road.

As they continued to drive, she began to talk, afraid she was babbling. "There's more water in the bag. And granola bars, if you're hungry."

"Thank you."

She nodded, aware that he was falling asleep again. As she accelerated, she began to wonder about the figures from Arthur's past, who had seemingly left him without prior knowledge. She bit her lip. As she glanced at the confused and slightly vulnerable man sitting next to her, she checked the details.

After another hour, she found herself pulling into the outskirts of a small town. As she looked through the window, she noticed that it appeared to be an expensive, somewhat suburban area. Following the instructions clearly, she began to drive towards a house.

As she approached, she noticed that the curtains were drawn, and the gates shut. As she braked, she got out, and pressed the intercom box.

After a pause, a voice spoke. "Yes?"

"Hello." Ariadne cleared her throat. "We need to see you."

"About what?"

"Arthur Ogilvie."

There was a pause. Then, suddenly, the gates began to swing open. Startled, she hurried back into the car, and drove in. Arthur, she noticed, was paler than he had been, and beginning to perspire.

She opened the door, and got out. As she did so, a man opened the front door. She blinked. He was young, pale, and thin, with lank blonde hair.

"Yes?" he whispered, hoarsely.

Ariadne tightened her lips. "I've brought Arthur Ogilvie to you, doctor."

The man hurried down the steps, but as he saw Arthur, she watched the blood drain from his face. He checked his pulse, and shook his head.

"We'd better get him inside. Quickly."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

The other man leaned down, his features whitening as he looked at Arthur. "No, trust me, he's not in good shape, we need to get him inside." Before Ariadne could raise any further protest, he began to try and lift Arthur out of the car. "I need to get him inside."

Ariadne, slightly taken aback, began to assist. Grabbing Arthur's lower legs, they began to move the stricken man into the house. She watched the other man closely. He was biting his lip.

"The bedroom-" he spoke softly. "I need to get him comfortable."

Nodding, she let him walk them through the main hallway, hardly pausing to take in the luxury of the surroundings. She was looking at Arthur, who was now perspiring. She wanted to reach out, to soothe him, but knew that in doing so she would hamper him being carried.

The other man was moving quickly, trying to get them down the hall. Ariadne followed him, still clutching Arthur's legs. As they reached the bedroom, they nudged it open, and managed to manouvre him onto the bed.

"OK," the man said, looking at Arthur. "His pupils have dilated. I need to give him a shot."

Ariadne paused, suddenly frightened. The face of the other man was grave, and she shivered slightly, watching as he hurriedly left the room. She sat down in a chair by the side of the bed, looking at Arthur. His face was pale.

"Right," the other man said, as he entered. "I need to give him this." Taking Arthur's forearm, he proceeded to plunge in a hypodermic needle. Ariadne couldn't stop herself wincing as the flash of cold metal pierced Arthur's skin, and the liquid suddely began to go down. After a few seconds, he gently withdrew the needle.

Arthur murmured, his eyes closed. The young doctor nodded. "Right. He needs to sleep."

Ariadne, without being asked, began to gently pull the covers over him. The young man nodded, and left the room.

After a few moments, Ariadne began to leave. As she left, she realised their host was standing in the doorway.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

She blinked, and experimentally ran a tongue around her mouth. It felt dry, and she realised she hadn't drunk any fluid for a few hours. She nodded. "Please."

"Come this way."

His voice was gentle, and as she looked at him - blonde, slightly anxious looking, with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose - she realised she could not imagine him doing anything dangerous. He had the intense, slightly bookish air of a literature postgrad, not of a mad scientist.

As he walked into the kitchen, she looked at it, carefully. It was decorated in warm sand tones, and as he pulled open the door of the refrigerator, she watched as he pulled out a pitcher of ice tea.

Carefully, he poured it into two frosted glasses. As he handed one to her, she took it, her hand feeling pleasurably numb from the shock of the cold glass. "Thank you."

"Let's go into the lounge." His voice was quiet, unassuming. As he entered, Ariadne took a breath.

"What is it?"

"Your name?" she looked at him, trying hard not to appear rude. He looked taken aback, and then smiled. "Oh, of course. Its Ethan. Ethan Byatt."

"And you know Arthur?"

"Well...in a professional sense." Ethan quickly hurried to a seat, setlling himself. "I do know Arthur...he and I worked together."

"And what was your role?"

Byatt suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I am a biochemist. Specialising in the chemistry of the human body."

"And?"

"I was hired by Robert Fischer to try and..." his voice faded, and he began to get up. "Would you like more iced tea?"

"No." Ariadne looked at him. "What did you do to Arthur?"

Byatt bit his lip. "I was told I had to improve his strength, muscularity, his ability to withstand being in dreams."

"And how did you do that?" Ariadne asked, aware that she was moving quickly, and had spent no time trying to build a relationship with Byatt.

He looked at her. "Partly through chemicals." His voice dropped. "And partly through surgery."

"What?" Ariadne stared at him, shocked.

"Part of Arthur is-"

Suddenly, a loud cry rang out, silencing him.

* * *

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur! Ariadne hurried into the bedroom, with Byatt close behind her. "Arthur, what is it?"

The young man was lying on the bed, groaning softly. Byatt blinked, and pulled open a drawer. "Looks like he needs another shot." Pulling out a small bottle, he carefully prepared another syringe, then placed it on Arthur's arm. Before Ariadne could move or protest, the shot had been made, causing the Point Man to settle. He swallowed, and burrowed his head back down on the pillow.

Byatt blinked, and pushed his glasses back, onto the top of his head. He turned to Ariadne. "He'll sleep now."

"Will he?" She raised an eyebrow, indicating her growing mistrust of the other man. He frowned, biting his lip. "Come with me."

Annoyed, and distrustful, she followed him out of the room. As they began to climb the stairs, he looked back over his shoulder. "I'm taking you to my study."

She shivered. She was beginning to regret her impulsive decision to bring Arthur here - yet, she had a nagging feeling that they could not have done anything for him at a hospital. Byatt silently led the way up.

"I'm going to show you something," he said, biting his lip. "If I show you what the plans were, you'll believe me. I don't think you would if it was just face to face."

As he unlocked the door, and walked in, she looked round. The room was decorated in light sand colours, and on the desk, she noticed a picture of Byatt, his arms wrapped around a young woman. They were smiling, clearly happy. She moved towards it and picked it up. "You and your girlfriend?"

"My wife."

"Your wife?" Ariadne frowned, and turned to him. "Where is she?"

Byatt shook his head. "Not here." He frowned, sadly. "She left me. After she found out..." he swallowed, clearly trying to hold back painful memories, and tears. "After she found out about the procedures we were doing. But, after what happened -"

Ariadne frowned, feeling they were starting to go round in circles. "You brought me here to show me something."

"I did." He pulled open a drawer, and carefully pulled out a box. "This will tell you everything you need to know."

As he undid the clasp, she felt her heart began to thud, uncomfortably. He pulled out several sheafs of paper, and laid them out on the desk. "Here."

Ariadne leaned over, squinting. Her eyes began to widen.

"So you're saying Arthur is..."

"Not completely human anymore," Byatt finished, nodding. "I was asked if I could enhance his physicality by surgery on his leg and on his arm. Hence why he has such strength in that arm."

Ariadne blinked, shocked. Suddenly she remembered how Arthur had handled the men as they'd tried to run. "So, he's a cyborg?"

"No!" Byatt was shocked. "Bionic. There is a difference. We kept his muscular and skeletal structure the same. But, by adding electronics, we increased the muscle strength, and also the reflex times."

"Why?" Ariadne demanded.

"Because Fischer wanted someone who could work more quickly in dream extraction - and also, recover more quickly." Byatt bit his lip. "Cobb wanted to retire, so Fischer decided that Arthur would have to be the Extractor."

"But why is he so ill?"

"Because what we added...is poisoning his system." Byatt looked at her. "There are certain chemicals that are affecting his body. But, there are antidotes that we can use, to help lesson the impact and eventually restore his system to accept what has been added."

Ariadne's head was reeling, but she felt the need to ask. "So, where's the antidote?"

Byatt shifted, and looked uncomfortable.

"With Robert Fischer."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Its with Fischer?" Ariadne blinked, feeling a sudden wave of hopelessness overcome her. "But who is he, and-?"

Ethan got up, and moved to a cabinet. As he opened it, Ariadne realised it contained a variety of liquor bottles. The shy looking young man began to grab a bottle of dark amber coloured liquid, and poured himself a glass. "Want one?"

"No," she said, abruptly. "Thank you," she added as an afterthought. Ethan nodded as he poured a splash of the liquid into a glass, then took a sip. He began to walk back to his chair, sinking into it. Ariadne noticed how pale the other man was, and how his hand trembled as he held the glass.

"Fischer is...one of the richest, most powerful men in the world." Ethan took a sip of liquor, as if to calm his thoughts. "He was the victim of an inception, by Dom Cobb, Arthur's business partner. He then decided that he wanted revenge."

"So what did he do?"

"He told Cobb that he was buying the team, and their services. And that if there was a problem...he'd have them arrested."

"For what?"

"For trying to steal his company, through dream extraction." Ethan swirled the liquor in his glass. "He also warned them that if he did that, they would probably be committed to an institution for the psychiatrically unstable." He bit his lip. "They didn't have a choice."

Ariadne blinked, bewildered. "But what did he do to...?" She could not really say his name - the idea that he was not fully human had shocked her. "And why?"

"Because Arthur was the best target," Ethan said. "He has no family - none that could be traced. And there was no ex-wife, children, anything. He is effectively a ghost. No real ties. Lives off the grid."

"And so Fischer altered him." Ariadne shuddered. "With your help."

"Its not as gruesome as it sounds. Let me show you."

Reluctantly, Ariadne got up, and followed him to a roll top desk. Ethan flipped up the lid of a sleek silver laptop, and began to tap in a few key words. The files buzzed into life, and he started to open documents.

"All I did was implant some computer chips - and a little wiring." Ethan pointed to a few blueprints. "I can assure you he is human. I did not take anything away."

"But you've changed him," Ariadne said, her voice tremulous. "You -"

"Its made him fitter, faster, and stronger." Ethan nodded. "And its given him very fast reflexes. Trust me, he's better than an olympic athlete."

Suddenly, Ariadne heard a faint moan. "Arthur", she whispered. Turning away from Ethan, she hurried down the corridor.

* * *

Arthur sighed, and stirred. Ariadne looked at him as he blinked. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Arthur croaked. He nodded appreciatively as Ariadne held water to his mouth, and he took a few swallows. Sighing, he leaned back against the pillows.

"Arthur-" Ariadne stopped, suddenly unsure of what to say. "I know what happened to you."

He turned his head, and raised an eyebrow. "Then you know more than me. All I know is that I awoke after having some form of surgery, and now I'm-"

"Bionic," a voice interrupted. Ethan stood in the doorway, twisting his hands. "I was the key designer, and-"

"What?" Arthur interrupted. "Are you serious?" His face creased in anxiety. "Are you saying that I'm not really human anymore?!"

"No!" Ethan burst out, worriedly. "No, Arthur, trust me, you are human! But Fischer-"

"Fischer," Arthur said, bitterly. "Should have known. Wanted to keep me as a special pet, did he?"

"No, just as a very valuable employee." Ethan was biting his lip, as though suddenly out of his depth. "But Arthur- you are ill."

"Its poisoning me, isn't it?" he asked, abruptly.

"Yes," Ethan admitted, his face paling. "The implants - the only way they can be regulated is-"

"Antidote?" Arthur interrupted. "Do you have one?"

"No," Ethan admitted, seemingly shrinking. "Its with Fischer."

Arthur nodded. "Well, thank you. You've just given me a perfect reason."

"A reason for what?" Ariadne asked, feeling a sickening sense of dread.

"A reason to kill him."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Kill him?" Ariadne looked at Arthur, her face draining of colour. "Arthur, you-"

"He's stolen my life," Arthur said, bitterly. "I'm not-" he swallowed, as he tried to focus. "I'm not really human anymore." He sank back onto the pillows, trying hard to control his voice. "I'm not a person. I'm a product." His voice was bitter.

"Arthur, that's not the case." Ethan's voice sounded faint. "Trust me-"

"Get out." Arthur's voice was flat and cold. "Just get out. You're the one who did this to me."

"Arthur-" Ariadne tried to soothe him, but felt her voice fade to nothing. He was staring, moodily, at the wall, not looking at her. "Arthur-"

"Leave me alone," he said, abruptly, turning his face to the wall. "Please."

Ariadne bit her lip. Shaking her head, she began to leave the room.

* * *

"Ariadne?"

As she re-entered the lounge, she noticed that Ethan was standing, awkwardly, in the centre of the room. He looked nervous, slightly unsure. "Listen, you can both stay here as long as you like."

"We're not a couple," she said, abruptly. "In fact, I should probably leave."

"Leave?" Ethan blinked, looking confused. "Well, I-"

"Look, I can get a taxi to the nearest airport, and just go from there." She was thinking out loud, suddenly feeling increasingly angry she'd been dragged into this bizarre drama, due to nothing more innocuous than knocking on the door of a stranger's house for help. Furious, she began to pace, trying to think through her options.

"Well, the nearest airport is about 20 miles away," Ethan said, quietly. "But what about your car?"

She shook her head. "Those people - whoever did this to Arthur - they will try and trace it. You need to destroy it, get rid of it." She felt firm in her conviction.

Ethan shook his head. "Ariadne, please, don't leave him." His voice was soft, almost pleading. "He needs you."

"But-" she stopped, shaking her head. "I don't think he does, at least, not as much as you think he does."

She smiled tightly, and began to leave the room.

* * *

"Arthur?"

He blinked, and looked up. "Yes?"

"Arthur, I think I'm going to leave now." She spoke carefully, and looked at him directly. "This is- so crazy, I don't know if I can-"

"No, please." His voice was hoarse. "Please don't. I-" he looked at her. "I need you. You're the only person I have now."

"But-"

"Ariadne. I don't have family. I don't have friends - there is no-one, except you. Please." She looked at him, and realised there were tears forming in his eyes. "I don't think I can just do this on my own."

"But you want to kill someone." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She blushed, aware of how childish she must sound. "And I-"

"Well, wouldn't you, after what they've done?"

She fell silent. "I-"

"Come here."

Ariadne moved towards him, noting he'd pushed the covers back. Fully dressed, she sat down on the bed, kicking off her boots. She climbed in next to him, and felt the sudden warmth of his arms, and the covers. She began to move closer to him.

"We will get through this," he whispered, stroking her hair. "We will."

"But what sort of..." she paused. "If I go with you-" She fell silent again. Her yearning to be with him was coupled with the knowledge that it would mean giving up her life. She swallowed, and leaned close to him.

* * *

Ethan poured himself another scotch, trying to ignore his shaking hands. Suddenly, a loud bang outside caused him to look up, nervously.

His eyes widened. Shocked, he took a step backwards as the front door began to crash open, and black clad figures swarmed in. As a blow was landed to his face, he began to sink into unconsciousness.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"I-" Ethan staggered backwards as one of the intruders punched him in the face - a clean, hard punch, not giving him a chance to dodge the blow. He choked, and nearly fell to the floor.

Ariadne, stunned, watched as the intruders pushed her aside, and her heart sunk. "No!" she shouted, running after them.

She was too late. Two of them had already kicked in the door to the bedroom, causing it to disintegrate in a welter of splintering wood. She choked slightly on the dust, and stepped backwards.

To her shock, two large, muscular figures were practically hauling Arthur out of the bed, dragging him on the floor. "Stop it!" she tried to scream, but the words came out as a whimper.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp slap against her face. Staggering, she fell against the wall, shocked as they began to haul the pale, sick man across the floor, and towards the open front door. She began to follow them, only to watch as they pulled open the doors of a large dark van, and effectively threw Arthur inside.

Ariadne tried to hurry after them, but after being hit, she'd slammed into the wall. She felt shaky, and her vision felt slightly blurred. She shook her head to clear it, and tried to move.

Suddenly, she felt herself down on the floor. "No, don't." She heard the voice - Ethan's voice. "Please don't. They'll kill you before they let you get to him."

She struggled. "Let me go!"

She heard the doors slam, and the engine rev. "No, let me-"

Suddenly, she gasped, feeling a sharp prick into her thigh. She stopped struggling, and fell limp.

* * *

Arthur swallowed, and turned. He blinked. He was strapped down, on a clear, hard metal table. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"You got away."

He turned his head, wanting to seek out the source of the voice, but then realised that he was blindfolded. He pulled against the straps, and found himself unable to move. His muscles felt weak, and shaky.

"That was hurtful."

He shook his head, trying to regain some sense of normality. All he could remember was being dragged, and thrown. He had no memory of how he had got there.

"I'm disappointed. You're my product."

Arthur shook his head.

"And I can't have my products turning against me."

Arthur suppressed a scream as a needled plunged into him.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Ethan is portrayed by Paul Dano - he appeared in Looper as JGL's best friend. **

"Good morning."

Ariadne shifted, and opened her eyes. Ethan was sitting on the bed, looking nervous. His glasses were pushed onto the top of his head, and the effect was making him look younger and less intense. As her eyes flickered open, he began to smile.

"I came in around 6am," he began, his tone slightly jittery, "and you were still asleep. I left you for another couple of hours." He coughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise how strong the shot was."

Ariadne rubbed her face. "Its allright." She began to get up. "Art-"

He shook his head. "Gone," he said, softly. "Gone, with Fischer's thugs." He bit his lip. "I'm truly sorry."

"Don't be." She pushed back the covers, barely caring that he had managed to undress her. "Just start thinking of ways in which we can get him back."

"You're not-" Ethan looked at her, his face falling. "You're not serious?" He turned and began to hurry out of the room. "Let's get some coffee, and think-"

"Ethan!" Ariadne's voice was stern - enough to stop him from moving further. "You cannot just abandon Arthur! Its not right!"

Ethan turned, and looked at her. "Its not abandonment. Its self-preservation."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Ariadne, Fischer will kill you. Kill me." Ethan's voice was taking on a slightly desperate quality. "He will destroy anyone if he thinks they're getting too close to the truth."

"We still have to find him," she said, stubbornly. "You know where he is, you just won't tell me."

Ethan's shoulders sagged. Ariadne knew that he was breaking down. "I do. He'll be at Fischer's facility. But Ari-" he stopped, and looked at her again.

"Yes?"

"If we both die-"

"Yes?"

"You're responsible." Turning, the cowardly man hurried out of the room, leaving her speechless.

* * *

"Morning, Arthur."

Arthur blinked, and looked round. He was in a bedroom - a well kept, clean room. He noticed that the hard slab he'd been lying on had been replaced with an actual bed, and as he turned over, noticed that furniture was neatly arranged. A closet, a door leading to a small shower room, and a dresser. He frowned, and began to sit up.

"Arthur, you can hear me." He jumped. The smooth, unctuous tones of Robert Fischer were rolling across the room - probably piped though by hidden speakers. "Please get dressed. And then wait by the door."

Arthur looked round. "And if I don't?"

"If you don't you'll never find out what you need to do in order to go back home. That is, assuming you actually have someone you care about enough to want to go back to?"

Arthur growled, thinking of Ariadne. "I do." He stopped, annoyed at his own weakness.

"Good." Fischer sounded almost amused. "Then please, get dressed. I trust you'll find it all to your taste. You should do."

Arthur walked over to the closet, and opened the door. In front of him were a row of expensive suits...and a pair of jeans. Annoyed at Fischer's smooth arrogance, he grabbed the jeans. As he pulled them on, he noticed they bagged at the waist. He grabbed a shirt, and eschewed a jacket and tie. He began to tuck the shirt in, noting how the denim was sagging.

Suddenly, the door swished open. A couple of blank faced guards stood at the door. Without a word, they walked in, and took his arm. He swallowed, and continued to walk.

Suddenly, the door opened. Arthur's eyes widened in shock. Sitting at the table were Fischer, Cobb, and Eames.

Cobb stood up. "Arthur!" Before anyone could stop him, he'd run to the younger man, and hugged him. Arthur reciprocated, feeling unnerved.

Fischer stood up, and smiled. "Well. Shall we all sit down?"

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
